The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) initiative “License Assisted Access” (LAA) intends to allow Long Term Evolution (LTE) equipment to also operate in the unlicensed radio spectrum such as the 5 Gigahertz (GHz) band. The unlicensed spectrum is used as a complement to the licensed spectrum. Accordingly, devices connect in the licensed spectrum to a Primary Cell (PCell) and use Carrier Aggregation (CA) to benefit from additional transmission capacity in the unlicensed spectrum by connecting to one or more Secondary Cells (SCells) operating in the unlicensed spectrum. To reduce the changes required for aggregating licensed and unlicensed spectrum, the LTE frame timing in the PCell is simultaneously used in the SCell(s) (i.e., the PCell and the SCells are synchronized). In addition to LAA operation, it should be possible to run LTE fully on the unlicensed band without the support from the licensed band. This is referred to as LTE in the Unlicensed Band (LTE-U) Standalone or MulteFire.
Regulatory requirements, however, may not permit transmissions in the unlicensed spectrum without prior channel sensing. Because the unlicensed spectrum must be shared with other radios of similar or dissimilar wireless technologies, a so called Listen-Before-Talk (LBT) scheme needs to be applied. LBT is also referred to as a Clear Channel Assessment (CCA). Today, the unlicensed 5 GHz spectrum is mainly used by equipment implementing the IEEE 802.11 Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) standard. This standard is known under its marketing brand “Wi-Fi.”
The LBT procedure leads to uncertainty at the enhanced or evolved Node B (eNB) regarding whether or not the eNB will be able to transmit a downlink subframe(s). This leads to a corresponding uncertainty at the User Equipment device (UE) as to whether or not the UE actually has a subframe to decode. An analogous uncertainty exists in the uplink direction where the eNB is uncertain as to whether or not the UEs scheduled on the SCell are actually transmitted.
1 LTE
LTE uses Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) in the downlink and Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT)-spread OFDM (also referred to as single-carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA)) in the uplink. The basic LTE downlink physical resource can thus be seen as a time-frequency grid as illustrated in FIG. 1, where each resource element corresponds to one OFDM subcarrier during one OFDM symbol interval. The uplink subframe has the same subcarrier spacing as the downlink, and the same number of Single Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) symbols in the time domain as OFDM symbols in the downlink.
In the time domain, LTE downlink transmissions are organized into 10 millisecond (ms) radio frames, where each radio frame consists of ten equally-sized subframes of length Tsubframe=1 ms as shown in FIG. 2. For normal cyclic prefix, one subframe consists of 14 OFDM symbols. The duration of each symbol is approximately 71.4 microseconds (μs).
Furthermore, the resource allocation in LTE is typically described in terms of resource blocks, where a resource block corresponds to one slot (0.5 ms) in the time domain and 12 contiguous subcarriers in the frequency domain. A pair of two adjacent resource blocks in the time direction (1.0 ms) is known as a resource block pair. Resource blocks are numbered in the frequency domain, starting with 0 from one end of the system bandwidth.
Downlink transmissions are dynamically scheduled, i.e., in each subframe the base station transmits control information about which terminals data is transmitted to and upon which resource blocks the data is transmitted, in the current downlink subframe. This control signaling is typically transmitted in the first 1, 2, 3, or 4 OFDM symbols in each subframe and the number n=1, 2, 3, or 4 is known as the Control Format Indicator (CFI). The downlink subframe also contains common reference symbols, which are known to the receiver and used for coherent demodulation of, e.g., the control information. A downlink system with CFI=3 OFDM symbols as control is illustrated in FIG. 3.
From LTE Release (Rel) 11 onwards, the above described resource assignments can also be scheduled on the enhanced Physical Downlink Control Channel (ePDCCH). For Rel-8 to Rel-10, only Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) is available.
The reference symbols shown in FIG. 3 are the Cell-Specific Reference Symbols (CRSs). The CRSs are used to support multiple functions including fine time and frequency synchronization and channel estimation for certain transmission modes.
1.1 PDCCH and ePDCCH
The PDCCH/ePDCCH is used to carry Downlink Control Information (DCI) such as scheduling decisions and power control commands. More specifically, the DCI includes the following:                Downlink scheduling assignments, including Physical Downlink Shared Channel (PDSCH) resource indication, transport format, Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request (HARQ) information, and control information related to spatial multiplexing (if applicable). A downlink scheduling assignment also includes a command for power control of the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) used for transmission of HARQ acknowledgements in response to downlink scheduling assignments.        Uplink scheduling grants, including Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH) resource indication, transport format, and HARQ-related information. An uplink scheduling grant also includes a command for power control of the PUSCH.        Power control commands for a set of terminals as a complement to the commands included in the scheduling assignments/grants.One PDCCH/ePDCCH carries one DCI message containing one of the groups of information listed above. As multiple terminals can be scheduled simultaneously, and each terminal can be scheduled on both downlink and uplink simultaneously, there must be a possibility to transmit multiple scheduling messages within each subframe. Each scheduling message is transmitted on separate PDCCH/ePDCCH resources, and consequently there are typically multiple simultaneous PDCCH/ePDCCH transmissions within each subframe in each cell. Furthermore, to support different radio channel conditions, link adaptation can be used, where the code rate of the PDCCH/ePDCCH is selected by adapting the resource usage for the PDCCH/ePDCCH to match the radio channel conditions.        
A discussion of the start symbol for PDSCH and ePDCCH within the subframe is now provided. The OFDM symbols in the first slot are numbered from 0 to 6. For transmissions modes 1-9, the starting OFDM symbol in the first slot of the subframe for ePDCCH can be configured by higher layer signaling and the same is used for the corresponding scheduled PDSCH. Both sets have the same ePDCCH starting symbol for these transmission modes. If not configured by higher layers, the start symbol for both PDSCH and ePDCCH is given by the CFI value signaled in Physical Control Format Indicator Channel (PCFICH).
Multiple OFDM starting symbol candidates can be achieved by configuring the UE in transmission mode 10 and having multiple ePDCCH physical resource block configuration sets. The starting OFDM symbol in the first slot in a subframe for ePDCCH can be configured independently for each ePDCCH set by higher layers to be a value from {1,2,3,4}. If a set is not higher layer configured to have a fixed start symbol, then the ePDCCH start symbol for this set follows the CFI value received in PCFICH.
1.2 CA
The LTE Rel-10 standard supports bandwidths larger than 20 Megahertz (MHz). One important requirement on LTE Rel-10 is to assure backward compatibility with LTE Rel-8. This should also include spectrum compatibility. That would imply that an LTE Rel-10 carrier, wider than 20 MHz, should appear as a number of LTE carriers to an LTE Rel-8 terminal. Each such carrier can be referred to as a Component Carrier (CC). In particular, for early LTE Rel-10 deployments, it can be expected that there will be a smaller number of LTE Rel-10-capable terminals compared to many LTE legacy terminals. Therefore, it is necessary to assure an efficient use of a wide carrier also for legacy terminals, i.e. that it is possible to implement carriers where legacy terminals can be scheduled in all parts of the wideband LTE Rel-10 carrier. One way to obtain this would be by means of CA. CA implies that an LTE Rel-10 terminal can receive multiple CCs, where the CCs have, or at least have the possibility to have, the same structure as an LTE Rel-8 carrier. CA is illustrated in FIG. 4. A CA-capable UE is assigned a PCell that is always activated, and one or more SCells that may be activated or deactivated dynamically.
The number of aggregated CCs as well as the bandwidth of the individual CCs may be different for uplink and downlink. A symmetric configuration refers to the case where the number of CCs in downlink is the same as the number of CCs in the uplink whereas an asymmetric configuration refers to the case where the number of CCs in the downlink is different than the number of CCs in the uplink. It is important to note that the number of CCs configured in a cell may be different from the number of CCs seen by a terminal. A terminal may, for example, support more downlink CCs than uplink CCs, even though the cell is configured with the same number of uplink and downlink CCs.
In addition, a key feature of CA is the ability to perform cross-carrier scheduling. This mechanism allows a (e)PDCCH on one CC to schedule data transmissions on another CC by means of a 3-bit Carrier Indicator Field (CIF) inserted at the beginning of the (e)PDCCH messages. For data transmissions on a given CC, a UE expects to receive scheduling messages on the (e)PDCCH on just one CC—either the same CC or a different CC via cross-carrier scheduling. This mapping from (e)PDCCH to PDSCH is configured semi-statically.
1.3 LTE Measurements
The UE performs periodic cell search and Reference Signal Received Power (RSRP) and Reference Signal Received Quality (RSRQ) measurements in Radio Resource Control (RRC) Connected mode. The UE is responsible for detecting new neighbor cells, and for tracking and monitoring already detected cells. The detected cells and the associated measurement values are reported to the network. Reports to the network can be configured to be periodic or aperiodic based a particular event.
1.4 Rel-12 LTE Discovery Reference Signal (DRS)
To share the channel in the unlicensed spectrum, the cell cannot occupy the channel indefinitely. One of the existing mechanisms for interference avoidance and coordination among small cells is the SCell ON/OFF feature. In Rel-12 LTE, discovery signals were introduced to provide enhanced support for SCell ON/OFF operations. Specifically, these signals were introduced to handle potentially severe interference situations, particularly on the synchronization signals, resulting from dense deployment as well as to reduce UE inter-frequency measurement complexity.
The discovery signals in a DRS occasion are comprised of the Primary Synchronization Signal (PSS), the Secondary Synchronization Signal (SSS), CRS, and, when configured, the Channel State Information Reference Signals (CSI-RS). The PSS and SSS are used for coarse synchronization, when needed, and for cell identification. The CRS is used for fine time and frequency estimation and tracking and may also be used for cell validation, i.e., to confirm the cell Identity (ID) detected from the PSS and SSS. The CSI-RS is another signal that can be used in dense deployments for cell or transmission point identification. FIG. 5 shows the presence of these signals in a DRS occasion of length equal to two subframes and also shows the transmission of the signals over two different cells or transmission points.
The DRS occasion corresponding to transmissions from a particular cell may range in duration from one to five subframes for Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and two to five subframes for Time Division Duplexing (TDD). The subframe in which the SSS occurs marks the starting subframe of the DRS occasion. This subframe is either subframe 0 or subframe 5 in both FDD and TDD. In TDD, the PSS appears in subframe 1 and subframe 6 while in FDD the PSS appears in the same subframe as the SSS. The CRSs are transmitted in all downlink subframes and the Downlink Part of the Special Subframe (DwPTS) regions of special subframes.
The discovery signals should be useable by the UE for performing cell identification as well as RSRP and RSRQ measurements. The RSRP measurement definition based on discovery signals is the same as in prior releases of LTE. The Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI) measurement is defined as an average over all OFDM symbols in the downlink parts of the measured subframes within a DRS occasion. The RSRQ is then defined as DRSRQ=N×DRSRP/DRSSI, where N is the number of physical resource blocks used in performing the measurement, DRSRP is the RSRP measurement based on the discovery signals, and DRSSI is the RSSI measured over the DRS occasion.
In LTE Rel-12, RSRP measurements based on the CRS and CSI-RS in the DRS occasions and RSRQ measurements based on the CRS in the DRS occasions have been defined. As stated earlier, discovery signals can be used in a small cell deployment where the cells are being turned off and on or in a general deployment where the on/off feature is not being used. For instance, discovery signals could be used to make RSRP measurements on different CSI-RS configurations in the DRS occasion being used within a cell, which enables the detection of different transmission points in a shared cell.
When measurements are made on the CSI-RS in a DRS occasion, the UE restricts its measurements to a list of candidates sent to the UE by the network via RRC signaling. Each candidate in this list contains a Physical Cell Identity (PCID), a Virtual Cell Identity (VCID), and a subframe offset indicating the duration, in number of subframes, between the subframe where the UE receives the CSI-RS and the subframe carrying the SSS. This information allows the UE to limit its search. The UE correlates to the received signal candidates indicated by the RRC signal and reports back any CSI-RS RSRP values that have been found to meet some reporting criterion, e.g., exceeding a threshold value.
When a UE is being served on multiple carrier frequencies via a PCell and one or more SCells, the UE needs to perform Radio Resource Management (RRM) measurements on other cells on the currently used carrier frequencies (i.e., intra-frequency measurements) as well as on cells on other carrier frequencies (i.e., inter-frequency measurements). Because the discovery signals are not transmitted continuously, the UE needs to be informed about the timing of the discovery signals so as to manage its search complexity. Furthermore, when a UE is being served on as many carrier frequencies as it is capable of supporting and inter-frequency RRM measurements need to be performed on a different carrier frequency that is not currently being used, the UE is assigned a measurement gap pattern. This gap pattern on a serving frequency allows the UE to retune its receiver for the serving frequency to the other frequency on which measurements are being performed. During this gap duration, the UE cannot be scheduled by the eNB on the current serving frequency. Knowledge of the timing of the discovery signals is especially important when the use of such measurement gaps is needed. Beyond mitigating UE complexity, this also ensures that the UE is not unavailable for scheduling for prolonged periods of time on the current serving frequencies (PCell or SCell).
The provision of such timing information is done via a Discovery Signal Measurement Timing Configuration (DMTC) that is signaled to the UE. The DMTC provides a window with a duration of 6 ms occurring with a certain periodicity and timing within which the UE may expect to receive discovery signals. The duration of 6 ms is the same as the measurement gap duration as currently defined in LTE and allows the measurement procedures at the UE for discovery signals to be harmonized regardless of the need for measurement gaps. Only one DMTC is provided per carrier frequency including the current serving frequencies. The UE can expect that the network will transmit discovery signals so that all cells that are intended to be discoverable on a carrier frequency transmit discovery signals within the DMTCs. Furthermore, when measurement gaps are needed, it is expected that the network will ensure sufficient overlap between the configured DMTCs and measurement gaps.
2 WLAN
In typical deployments of WLAN, Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) is used for medium access. This means that the channel is sensed to perform a CCA, and a transmission is initiated only if the channel is declared as Idle. In case the channel is declared as Busy, the transmission is essentially deferred until the channel is deemed to be Idle. When the range of several Access Points (APs) using the same frequency overlap, this means that all transmissions related to one AP might be deferred in case a transmission on the same frequency to or from another AP which is within range can be detected. Effectively, this means that if several APs are within range, they will have to share the channel in time, and the throughput for the individual APs may be severely degraded. A general illustration of the LBT mechanism is shown in FIG. 6.
3 LAA to Unlicensed Spectrum Using LTE
Up to now, the spectrum used by LTE is dedicated to LTE. This has the advantage that the LTE system does not need to take into account the coexistence issue and the spectrum efficiency can be maximized. However, the spectrum allocated to LTE is limited and, therefore, cannot meet the ever increasing demand for larger throughput from applications/services. Therefore, a new work item has been initiated in 3GPP on extending LTE to exploit unlicensed spectrum in addition to licensed spectrum. Unlicensed spectrum can, by definition, be simultaneously used by multiple different technologies. Therefore, LTE needs to consider the coexistence issue with other systems such as IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi) systems. Operating LTE in the same manner in unlicensed spectrum as in licensed spectrum can seriously degrade the performance of Wi-Fi as Wi-Fi will not transmit once it detects the channel is occupied.
Furthermore, one way to utilize the unlicensed spectrum reliably is to transmit essential control signals and channels on a licensed carrier. That is, as shown in FIG. 7, a UE is connected to a PCell in the licensed band and one or more SCells in the unlicensed band. In this application, a SCell in unlicensed spectrum is also referred to as a License Assisted (LA) SCell.
4 Standalone Operation in Unlicensed Spectrum Using LTE
Recently there have also been proposals to operate LTE in unlicensed spectrum without the aid of a licensed carrier. In such operation, the PCell will also operate on the unlicensed carrier and thus essential control signals and channels will also be subject to unmanaged interference and LBT.
LTE mobility, i.e. to maintain a connection while the UE is moving between different network nodes, is typically done on the PCell. When the PCell is operating in unlicensed spectrum, the signals used for mobility, which are typically PSS/SSS and CRS, are typically transmitted rather sparsely, e.g. in the DRS occasion. In addition, they are all subject to LBT, and thus their presence is not guaranteed.
Further, the rather dense system information broadcast messages that are typically transmitted on the PCell will also need to be transmitted more sparsely and under LBT constraints.
5 Network Synchronization
Network synchronization refers to the degree of time and frequency synchronization the network nodes have. The degree of synchronization typically varies from (1) tight, enough for advanced transmission techniques, which in today's LTE system is on the microsecond level, (2) coarse synchronization, which is enough for aligning, e.g., DRS occasions with DMTC windows and measurement gaps and is typically on the millisecond level, and (3) no synchronization.
6 Problem
Particularly when operating in the unlicensed spectrum, some cells may be synchronized while others may not. This presents new challenges with respect to DMTC. As such, there is a need for systems and methods that address these challenges.